


the fantasy I had dreamed of at that time…. far off into the distance.

by faucer



Series: villain/hero AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other, Villain/hero au, don't fucking know how wounds work just wanna have fun!, no beta we die like men, was better in my head obv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faucer/pseuds/faucer





	the fantasy I had dreamed of at that time…. far off into the distance.

he opens the door. without a second more you’re in his arms. losing balance is a symptom of blood loss and extreme pain, after all. he supports you by threading his right hand under your left side, carefully but hastily bringing you to the solace of the pink-washed bed. your back arched against the ruined wall. it’s all the same. he disappears for a minute, or maybe two…. or maybe he doesn’t disappear at all, you just don’t know for sure, mind too hazy with the stinging sensation dripping from the lower of your shoulder to your elbow “hey, _hey,_ look at me” he murmur, soft as you’ve never seen him, his face wretched in an uncountable mixture of emotions; worry mostly, you try to guess “kinda missed you” a joke escapes your lips at the same time a fit of cough does too, he can’t bring himself to laugh along but his mouth curls in a tiny smile nevertheless. his hands prepping some things you don’t even bother analyzing, too focused on deep breathing regularly and staying lucid “could have asked for a date. i would at least brought you some flowers.” you attempt to smirk but the effort is rendered useless by the alcohol and the ache that floods your entire body as a wave of electric shock _“fuck–”_ you gasp, unable to do anything else, too weak “shh, shh.” he soothes, quick and attentive to your wound as much as he is to you “it hurts but it’ll be over soon.” he reassures, checking the bullet’s hole left in the open flesh. it’s not that deep, not that close to the bone and the color’s dark red, which means no arterial damage. whoever shot you must have either been really bad or really good. probably the former, you’re not someone that easily encounters danger, as much as you like to play with **fire.** he’s relieved. and for a moment he lets himself relax. his mind wandering off as he wipes the last drop of sterilizer, then searching for a gauze to apply. he doesn’t want to read your thoughts, he doesn’t want to ascertain what you’re thinking, but his brain does it for him. and he halts for a minuscule amount of time, eyes fixated on his fingers. but what if it has been the latter? there’s only one person who could– “didn’t know…. you were– ah!– a doctor.” a feeble lament brings him back to reality and he returns to his task. you don’t have the force nor the mental stability to notice the unnatural silence “mh. you don’t know a lot of things about me.” he didn’t mean those words as harsh as they sounded, it was more of both yours and his usual talk back, as in ‘just took a couple of classes while hacking national cybersecurity’ or ‘well, you’re always prone to act recklessly and don’t have many friends to begin with so….’ or ‘i must be someone you can count on’ or **‘i love you.’** but instead he chose_ that,_ he chose to _distance_ himself “_ah!_ figured.” you whisper, tired, drowsy even, as the adrenaline slowly dissolves in your body.

it’s calm now. the bleeding has been stopped. you still feel light and every attempt at moving results in shaky woe but you’re alive. which is the end goal. can’t complain “don’t chug it, okay?” he props a plastic bottle against your healthy wrist and your gaze shifts, solely watching it. he sighs “don’t get used to me spoiling you.” his legs crouch to your sitting height “mouth” he demands, drawing near the water “think when you’re not thirsty anymore” another order, but his gestures are motherly sweet, taking caution in everything that encompasses you. he closes the cap and puts it down again. a pause “you don’t…. have to talk. with me.” ‘i can read your brain, i can help you, **_<strike>i can understand you better than anyone else’</strike>_**. a longer pause, his fists clench “you should rest now. i’ll know if you need me.”

a rustle of thin covers, some undistinguished noises, you’re completely surrendered. you wouldn’t normally react this way but you’re subconsciously aware that with him around nothing bad can happen. you’re protected. gentle caresses brush your forehead, more rustle and the touches become rhythmic, along with warm air hovering inches above your brows. soon enough the nothingness takes place of this pleasant ritual, except– no, not quite. a tender kiss is left on your temple.  
you pretend to not think and sleep.

* * *

“i won’t take no for an answer.” he commences. a couple of days have passed and you’ve temporarily occupied his mattress. you don’t know how to change the bandages anyway, he said. his brothers have been very kind by hiding themselves in the surrounding rooms, letting you heal comfortably “mh?” you absent-mindedly inquires, sprawled on the ‘bed’ “as soon as you’re okay you’ll start taking a self-defense course.” your weirded out expression doesn’t break his composure in the slightest “what the–” “i won’t take no for an answer.” you roll your irises and huff “just blame yourself for being too stubborn.” not even considering making any sort of contact with you, too busy ‘working’, of course, always showing you his spine and his broad figure from behind “sorry i’m not mr. perfect.” at that remark he ceases typing, probably livid already “you’re cruel.” he mutters. you’re taken aback. you would have expected more reprimands but not _this._ oh how you’d want to be the one able to have his power right now. “listen, i’m fine, okay? nothing bad occurred. i’m– i’m–” “you’ve been shot.” gulping down the anxiety won’t help you “but i came to you.” silence.


End file.
